villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Spine
Emperor Spine (also simply known as Spine), also known as the Cactus King, is the (former) main antagonist of the 1986 Croatian animated musical film The Elm-Chanted Forest (Čudesna šuma; also known as Fantasy Forest in the U.S.). He is the tyrannical king of the Cacti. He also has his henchmen; Crow, Spinetinglers, the small wizard named Thistle, and the Executioner named Le Guillotine. He was voiced by the late Josip Marotti in the Croatian version, and Paul Powers in the English dubbed version. Role The next morning during his royal feast, Baron Burr flies to the castle and approach to Spine. Baron Burr tells Spine about his prophecy which is a riddle. Baron says that no man shall rule the cactus taint until the forest runs with paint, but when it comes that dreaded hour, the hopes of Cactus King will flower. However, Emperor Spine doubts about it but he cannot stand against the wind but must learn to bend, but he refuses. If Thistle will not find the painter named Peter Palette and Thistle redeems himself. Emperor Spine was so furious, but he will make an effort to destroy the forest. He went to Firebug, King Neptune to use them to destroy such as burning and flood the whole forest. They did not want to do it, but they had no choice whatsoever. Emperor Spine sends the Executioner to kill Thistle, because of his betrayal. The Spinetinglers brings Thistle and throw him into the dungeon. The mole and the beaver were going to rescue Thistle to escape. Emperor Spine was very angry, so he sends out the Spineroller to destroy the forest once more when the sun rises. Thistle made a potion and he give it to the Painter to go to his castle to make him drink while he is sleeping in the thrown, but the castle was surrounded by Spinetinglers and Cactus Guards, the Painter and the animals fight and went into the castle. The Spinetinglers are around the throne room, but the heroes attack and win the battle while the Painter sneaks to the Cactus King to make him drink the potion. When the painter spills the potion into Spine's mouth, he changes into a Cactus Flower King. His skin color changes from red to pink and his spikes changes into flowers. His green eyes turn blue and he uses his magic powers in order to stop everything destructive and the Spinetinglers disappeared once and for all. Emperor Spine eventually became a Jolly Cactus King, he made a persuasive speech to the animals everywhere in the forest. He proclaims a great festival to let this be a time of peace and good feelings for everyone. Emperor Spine knows soon that there will be many beavers in the fantasy forest. Personality Emperor Spine is miserable, cruel, heartless and manipulative. He is an evil and oppressive tyrant who wants to turn the enchanted forest into a desert. He is shown to be abusive and violent when he hits Thistle on the head. Although he is shown to be caring with his cowardly henchman, Thistle does not want him to destroy everything around the forest. The thing that Emperor Spine is used to hate the most is Beavers. The Cactus King plans for Thistle to bring the Painter to his castle for lunch. Gallery Emperor Spine 02.png Cactus King Flowewr Good.PNG Cactus King with Army.PNG|Emperor Spin with the army of Spinetinglers. The Flower King.jpg Cactus King.PNG The Spine Tinglers.jpg The Flower Castle.jpg The Cactus Castle.jpg King Spine.jpg Spine.jpg Cactus King 2.PNG Emperor Spine the Cactus King.jpg Category:Contradictory Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Demon Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dissociative Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist